Lost Without Love
by Obob
Summary: Harry has gotten good at evading Volty. In desperation, Volty abducts Ron, to bait Harry. What crazy lengths will Hermione go to in order to get Ron back?
1. Prologue

**Hey ya'll! Just another HP fic comin' your way. Hope you enjoy! r&r. .**

**Disclaimer: Me no own HP. That's JK's. **

"I want him found!" The Dark Lord was growing desperate. Lucius was sick of listening to the ranting of this madman. He'd just learned that his son was safe. Maybe he could use that as an excuse to leave. His job was to do the impossible, and keep Voldemort sane. He was tired and wanted a rest.

"Master, if I may," Lucius began, making I up as he went. "My son, Draco, went to school with Potter. He may have some idea of how to snare the boy." It didn't really matter to him if he was using his son, as long as he was able to please his master. Voldermort screeched.

"Your son has already failed me." He was spitting mad now. "He couldn't even kill a helpless old man. What makes you think he won't fail again?" A little light bulb went off over Lucius's head. Draco deserved to be punished, but it hadn't happened yet.

"Master, he has yet to be punished for that. Draco has failed with an easy task, but he has some very useful information. Perhaps if you promise to revoke the punishment if he proves worthy, he'll spill all he knows." Voldemort pondered the idea.

"Yes, he'll be pardoned, but only when his job is done, and done with quality." Voldemort's lips curled into a gruesome smirk as a mirthless laugh escaped his mouth. "Bring him to me."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Draco stood before Voldemort, terrified. He had been summoned by the dark Lord, and the only reason he could think of for going, was his failure to kill Dumbledoor. He had escaped being punished so far, but who knew how long that would last now.

"Do you know why you're here?" Voldemort's cold voice sent shivers down Draco's spine. He was so scared he could hardly speak.

"P-punishment?" He finally managed to squeak out. Voldemort's eyes flashed with amusement. Draco flinched.

"Close." Voldemort sneered. "You failed miserably, and I am disappointed. However, I am going to give you another chance. Should you prove yourself worthy, I will pardon your previous failure. But, if you should fail again, you will receive your punishment two-fold. Understood?" Draco nodded. His voice had flown out of the window. "Good." Draco shivered as Voldemort continued. "Potter has managed to slip through my grasp. You went to school with him. Can you think of any way where he might hide, or how to bait him out of his hiding?"

"Weasley." It was out before he could stop it. "Ronald Weasley."

**Chapter one should be up soon, it's about halfway done. Thanx for reading. Please review. (gives puppy dog eyes) You can flame if you want to, but please review! See ya'll. **


	2. Abduction

**More of the fic! It's finally up, folks! r&r, and I'll be happy. I may update faster if you review. .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. **

"Miss Granger." Hermione looked up from her book to see Professor McGonagall. She froze when she saw the look on the headmistress's face. It was grave. Very grave.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She'd never seen the headmistress so distraught. It was unnerving.

"I'm afraid so." McGonagall's voice hitched as a tear slid down her cheek. Hermione was at her side in an instant. She was already afraid of whatever it was that had reduced the professor to this dreadful state. "Your friend, Mr. Weasley, has been abducted by the Dark Lord." McGonagall pursed her lips as she fought to regain her composure. Hermione was so shocked that she couldn't even think. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger." Hermione hardly even noticed when McGonagall swept out of the door.

"... Gone… He's gone…" Hermione muttered in shock. All of the words she'd just heard echoed around inside her head, giving her a headache. "Ron… not here… Ron…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper as she placed her head in her arms and wept.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Hermione flopped down on her bed with tears streaming down her face. Why did it have to be him? He hadn't been anymore of a threat than anyone else! She sobbed and cradled her pillow.

"I take it you heard the news." Ginny's voice cracked as she gathered Hermione into a desperate hug. It felt as though the world was falling apart. "Don't worry. We'll get him back." Hermione wanted to believe her, but found that she couldn't. From the tone of her voice, she could tell that even Ginny herself wasn't entirely convinced.

"Why him?" Hermione sobbed into Ginny's trembling shoulder. "Why?" Ginny sighed. She was very scared for her brother, but she knew that Hermione had it worse. Her idiot of a brother had finally asked her out, after all her patient waiting, and now he'd been taken away from her. She may very well never see him again.

"That Prat!" Ginny knew that it wouldn't help Hermione to feel better, but she had to get it out or she would explode. "What was he thinking, going off and getting himself abducted?" She sobbed. "And what was he thinking, making you worry?"

"Don't blame him!" Hermione cried. "Do you think he willingly went with Voldemort?" Ginny involuntarily flinched. She wished Harry were there. He might know what to do… no wait. He'd probably rush off, without thinking, and get himself killed. It would still help to ease the pain though.

The two girls fell asleep in each others arms, mourning the loss of the red head.


	3. In Voldemort's Layer

**sry it took me so long to update, but it's finally here! you know the usual disclaimer.. do i really have to say it?**

'Where am I?' was the first thing Ron thought when he awoke. It was so dark that he couldn't see, but he didn't like the feeling of this place. When he tried to sit up, a searing pain shot down his spine. He groaned and layed back down. What had happened? He didn't remember a thing!

"It seems your son may be worth something after all." A cold voice reached his ears through the darkness. It seemed familiar, like something out of a dream. A nightmare, but he couldn't place the memory. "We'll just see how much more he can do. Thank you for your services."

"I am honored, My Lord." That was a voice Ron knew all too well. Lucius Malfoy. Then the other voice must be Voldemort. Ron shivered. How had he gotten there?

"Bring Draco to me. It's time we see if he can wipe out past wrongs." The merciless laugh that followed made Ron's head want to split open.

"M-master." Malfoy. So it was that prat that had brought him here.

"You have done well, but you must do more if you wish to be pardoned." Ron never heard what came next. The cold fear that had enveloped him had shut off all of his senses. He knew why he was here. They wanted him to betray Harry.

"Kill me." He whispered into the darkness. "I'll never betray him." The door swung open pouring a eerie light into the room. Standing in the threshold was Malfoy. He tried to stand tall and look menacing, but Ron could see the tremble that had overtaken his limbs.

"Enjoying your accomidations, weasley?" Draco's voice trembled against his will. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was terrified.

"You prat." Ron spit. "Everything has been your fault. Since thebeginning, everything bad that has happened to us has ha you behind it, you slimeball." Malfoy flinched. Ron could see that his face was wet. He asumed that it was from sweat, but the great Malfoy was shaking with silent sobs.

"Learn the meaning of respect, worm!" His body shook with the effort. He was shaking out of fury, for all Ron could tell, but was that really it? 'Something seems out of place here.' Ron thought. His train of thought was cut off by a tearing pain, which seemed to tear apart his very core. His body writhed on the floor pitifully as his vision swam. The last thing he saw before his mind fled his body was Malfoy fall to the floor crying. But then, he couldn't be sure because as of that moment, he knew no more.

"Sorry." Malfoy whispered throught his tears as he left the room. "It'll be easier for you this way."

8#8

"Did you learn anything?" Voldemort's chilling voice rang throught the cold chamber. Malfoy sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"He's very weak." He shuddered at the thought of what he'd done. The only way he'd been able to summon enough hate to even perform the charm was by thinking of his father and master. Only they could cause such a terrible, maddening hate in him. "He passed out almost immediately."

"Well then, we'll just have to keep trying. You may go." As Draco turned and walked out of the hall, tears once again began to cloud his vision. The only thing thatwas keeping them both from being kileed was his father's own folly in teaching him occlumency. It was the only thing he could give the man credit for.

'Forgive me?' His heart cried out to everyone he'd wronged so harshly. 'Forgive me, if there is any room in your hearts for this unworthy one!'

**Oh yes... don't you jus love to make Malfoy look like a wimp? Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it. r&r plz...**


	4. The News

**ok, that was quick. oh well. next chap. r&r plz. once again, you know the disclaimer. **

Harry hadn't heard anything since he'd gone into hiding. He'd rented a small place in Godric's Hollow, hoping that because of the past, Voldemort wouldn't think to look there. Since he'd moved, he'd only contacted the others once. He had just begun to think he should contact them again, to let them know that he was still safe, when Hermione's urgent owl had flown in. With that owl, all sense of safety he'd achieved had flown out of the window. That was all two hours ago. Now he stood in the forbidden forest, desperately trying to get a grasp on the situation, which was easier said than done with a hysterical Hermione and Ginny clinging to him.

"Please, Harry." Ginny sobbed into his chest. "You've got to do something!" He was about to agree with her when the ever-levelheaded Hermione cut in.

"No." She said quietly. "That's what they want." How she managed to hold onto any reason at all was beyond any of them. "I'll go." Harry didn't like the idea of her facing Voldemort alone, but he knew by the gleam in her eyes that there was no stopping her.

"I'll help you." Ginny spoke with a resolve that broke Harry's heart. He couldn't let her go to…

"Please no, Ginny." He pleaded. "I couldn't bear to loose you." He felt a tender hand on his arm as his eyes filled with tears.

"He's my brother." Ginny said softly. "And I can't let Hermione go on her own." It was the only thing that could be done.

"Be safe, then." He gave in. "If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all, just tell me." They were headed onto dangerous ground that only he'd crossed, and he would help them however he could.

"Thanks, Harry." Both girls gave him tight hugs before turning and walking back to the castle.

"I'll send you an owl to keep you posted." Hermione promised. Harry nodded, and watched them all the way out of sight before he headed out himself.

8#8

Harry couldn't sleep that night. Everytime he closed his eyes, his mind was filled with Ron's frightened face and Voldemort's cruel laugh. Hedwig sensed his restlessness, and chirped quietly.

"He's my best mate." He told the owl. "How can I sleep knowing that he's in Voldemort's clutches?" He cried softly into the night, lost with what to do. Hedwig cooed quietly every so often, trying to comfort him, but Harry was beyond comfort now. After about half the night, he finally fell into an exhausted sleep. When he dreamed, he dreamed of Malfoy. He saw Ron lying in an unconscious state, and Malfoy stood nearby, crying. When he woke in the morning, he recalled the image with remorse. Suddenly, a fury he'd never known rooted deep into his heart. "I'll make you cry, Malfoy." He swore. "For what you've done to the only family I've ever known, I'll make you cry."

**that's it for now! hope you liked!**


	5. Confrontations

**i finally updated! sry it took me so long. lots of angst here though, so enjoy! r&r plz...**

McGonagal decided to keep a lid on the news of the abduction for practical reasons. No need to worry student's who weren't directly threatened. It probably wouldn't be long before it got out, though, considering how those who did know were taking it. They didn't say anything, but everyone knew something was wrong. The strange thing was, even Malfoy seemed quieter and more subdued. That's where Hermione's idea sparked.

"Someone had to have inside sources!" Hermione ranted to Ginny in the common room one day. "Who else would provide it, but Malfoy? We know he's on Voldemort's side, he tried to kill Dumbledoor!"

"But it was Snape who actually killed him. Malfoy could have nothing to do with it." Ginny protested.

"I think he does." Hermione persisted. "Besides, Snape's not here. We have no chance trying to get information from him. Malfoy is here. Maybe we could make him confess." Ginny sighed.

"Look, Hermione. I miss Ron too. I want to find him just as much as you, but Malfoy has never been on very good terms with us. What makes you so sure you can get him to help us now?" Ginny didn't mind begging for help, she just didn't want to get her hopes up when there was almost no chance of success.

"I'm not sure." Hermione admitted. "I'm just willing to do anything. And even if there's only the smallest chance, I'm going to take it." Ginny knew she was probably right, but she couldn't bring herself to trust Malfoy with Hermione's already broken emotions.

"Okay." She relented. "But be careful. Promise me you won't let him do anything to you." Even though she was the younger out of the two, she was in so many ways the leader, or the older sister.

"I promise." Hermione assured. "I just can't think of anywhere else to turn right now." Ginny gave her a reassuring hug.

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes. Before him, on the floor, knelt the 'mudblood' he'd hated for so long. Yeah, that's right. He did hate them once, but they'd gotten under his skin, sometime in there, and he could no longer remember why he'd hated them. He still kept up the act out of fear, but all he really wanted to do was apologize, and redeem himself in anyway that he possibly could. Now they had come to him, begging for help, and he was the only one who could give it to them. He gathered every last bit of resolve he possessed; he was going to need all of it.

"Hermione," he said softly, pausing when she looked up. "I can't help you at the moment, but meet me in the room of requirement before dinner, and I'll give you all the help I can." He was trembling from the effort, but he almost wanted her to see his weakness. Maybe it would help her understand, and trust him. He wanted to help.

"Okay." She agreed quietly. "Thank you." There were tears in her eyes as she left, and for the first time, he realized how pure her love for Ron really was. He felt like such a coward.

'I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to feel love like that.' Malfoy pondered. 'I doubt it. No one could love a monster like me.'


	6. Planning

**this chapter's a little short, but i'll be back very soon with plenty of angst for my beloved readers. r&r plz!**

"He agreed to help!" Hermione exclaimed to Ginny. She was so relieved, she was crying. Ginny smiled, and gave Hermione a big hug. She was relieved that Hermione's hopes hadn't been crushed into the ground.

"Do you want me to go with you to meet him?" Ginny asked. "Or would you rather go alone?" Hermione thought for a bit.

"I'd rather you came with me, but I don't want to betray Malfoy's trust." She admitted. "He's never been able o trust us before, and I don't want to make it so he never does."

"How do you know he's actually trusting us, though?" Ginny questioned. "It could be a trap." Hermione saw her point, but she knew the truth.

"He is." She looked Ginny straight in the eye. "You didn't see him when he agreed. He was shaking and crying! He even tried to comfort me. It was fear I saw in his eyes, not malice." Ginny was surprised by the bravery that now showed in Hermione's eyes, but she could tell Hermione spoke the truth. She nodded. Hermione smiled, and squeezed her hands in thanks.

Hermione stood outside the room of requirement, unsure of what to do. Was he already in there? What 'requirement' was needed? She didn't need to think to long. An owl flew towards her, dropping a letter into her hands.

"Think of a secret place. That's where I'll be."

There was no signature, but Hermione knew this not had come from Malfoy. She paced the hallway three times, thinking of a secret place, then quietly slipped through the door.

"Sorry if the owl was late." Malfoy greeted her. She assured him it was fine, and took a seat. "Does anybody else know about this meeting?" Hermione understood his hesitation. Trust wouldn't come easily.

"Only Ginny." Hermione admitted. "She helped to come up with this idea. You have nothing to fear from her, as long as I am not harmed." He knew it. It was to be expected. They still couldn't trust him. He would do his best though.

"Ron was abducted by Voldemort." He began. "But you already know that. And before we go any further, it was my fault, but please hear me out. I'm sure it's no surprise to you that I'm afraid of my father, and my master." He waited for her nod, then kept going. "I was lucky after I failed to kill dumbledoor. Voldemort gave me another chance. He wanted some way to lure Harry in, since he'd gone into hiding. My chance was to supply him with bait." He stopped, unable to go on. Hermione was looking straight through his soul with eyes brimming with tears.

"Is he alive?" She whispered. "Please, just tell me. Is he alive?" He didn't think he could live with the guilt of what he'd done for another day.

"He's no good as bait if he's dead." He consoled her. "You have no need to fear for his life. He was put under my charge. I'm to be the one doing the damage in order to redeem myself. I've gone as lightly on him as I could up until this point, but I can't keep coming back empty handed forever. All I can do is keep his suffering as low as I can for as long as I can. If he suffers some, they have reason to believe that he just won't comply. I'll try to keep him in my control for as long as I can, but you have to get him out of there!" Hermione nodded slowly.

"You're keeping him safe?" She asked.

"As safe as I can." He replied. "I'll do as little damage as possible, going only as far as I absolutly have to. I did a small spell on him when he was first abducted. It reacts to the cruciatus curse, and knocks him out as soon as possible. Still, the sooner you get him, the better."

"Can you help us?" She pleaded. He nodded, and they began planning. By the time they left the room of requirement, the plan was set.


	7. Understanding

**Next chapter is up! Yay! hope ou enjoy it, and i really enjoy your feedback... (hint, hint)**

A dull thudding pain throbbed at the base of Ron's skull when he tried to sit up. The images that kept flashing through his mind like a strobe light just confused him. Was what he thought he'd seen true? If it was, why was it happening? Malfoy had never been friendly towards them before; never even tried. Maybe it was just a strange, distorted dream after all. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it couldn't have possibly been a dream. No matter how hard he'd tried before, he'd never been able to entice an image of his nemesis doing anything even close to groveling! If it had just been a dream, he would've been able to banish the images, but try as he might, they had taken permanent root in his muddled brain.

"Augh!" He shook his head violently, then winced at the thundering of his blood in his ears. "Why can't I get these images out of my head?" As soon as the words were out, he realized where he was. "Oops." He mumbled to himself. "I really shouldn't be yelling random things like that while I'm here." He pulled his knees up to his chest, and tried to will the nightmare away. He looked up only when he heard the door open. Malfoy stood in the threshold, trembling even worse than before. Ron found himself feeling sorry for his enemy. The door closed again, and they were left in darkness. Malfoy fumbled around until he was able to get his wand out.

"Lumos" He muttered under his breath. His voice was shaking, and the light revealed the tears that were just beginning to fall down his face. Ron knew now without a doubt that he had not imagined the images of Draco standing over him, crying. The images were distant, but clear, the result of seeing them when he was less than half-conscious.

"Why is this happening?" He asked in a horse whisper. "So many people have been so miserable for so long… How long is it going to last?" Malfoy let out an audible sob, and sank to his knees. For the first time, Ron was beginning to see that Malfoy was not all that he'd cracked himself up to be. Traumatizing years of living under Lucius had done him no good, and he acted more out of fear than anything else. Out of all who had suffered, he could be put right up there with Harry as those who'd suffered the brunt of it. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me?" He lowered his face into his hands, and began to weep.

"What have you done to me, that you beg my forgiveness?" Malfoy wondered. "I was the one who hated you first. I caused you and your friends so much trouble, I should be the one begging for forgiveness." Ron looked up to see a light in Malfoy's eyes that shone with a new gleam. "We have a plan. I was able to talk to Hermione. She doesn't trust me, but is desperate enough for your safety that she's willing to depend on me to save you. You'll have to play along, and I'm sorry, but I still have my duties. They can't detect anything." It all came out in a rushed whisper, but Ron understood well enough. He gave a curt nod.

"I understand." He said. The transformation from enemy to friend was instantaneous, and completely unpredictable. They'd suffered enough now to see the truth in each other's lives, and it helped them to understand. "I'm sorry for not giving you the chance to ever redeem yourself earlier, and I'm willing to trust you. Friends?" He held out his hand to Malfoy. Malfoy smirked.

"It's not like I would have redeemed myself anyway. Not for a while, at least. Friends." They grasped hands, and smiled. Malfoy stood, and braced himself for what was to happen next. Ron nodded in understanding, and prepared himself for the blast. He figured that Hermione might be able to accept Malfoy after all of this. Even Ginny might be able to see him in a new light. It was Harry that worried him.

'How will I ever get him to see the truth?' He thought quietly to himself. 'I'll find a way.' He swore. 'It's not like I have anything better to do while I'm down in this pit.' Whit that in mind, he shut his eyes, and began to shut down his senses. It wasn't long before the blinding pain ravaged his body.

"Nothing." Was the last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness.


	8. Beginning Something Dangerous

**wow... been a while since i updated. it's finally here!!!! hoe you enjoy... r&r plz**

"Hermione, are you sure we should do this?" Ginny asked as they ate lunch. "It's very dangerous. We may allget killed!" Hermione nodded.

"I know." She admitted. "But this is my chance to save him. I'm going to take it, no matter what the dangers are!"

"I understand completely. No matter how much of a prat he may be at times, it's not pleasant to know my brother is in Voldemort's clutches. I'm just wondering if there's any way that could decrease any of the risk factors." Hermione's courageous demeanor dwindled slightly.

"We're going against the most evil wizard out there! There will be no escape from danger while we oppose him. There is no other way."

"But by using strategy, we can reduce risks! This plan is walking strait into his trap. It's like we're asking him to kill us."

"We've been asking him to kill us since we joined Harry in his struggle against him! There is no other way, other than actually handing Harry over himself. And with this plan, we actually have help from the inside." Ginny stared at Hermione incredulously.

"You even admitted that you don't trust Malfoy! Just because we're taking the chance, it doesn't add any comfort. It's not a safer solution, it's a bigger risk!"

"One we must take!" She insisted. "We don't have time to devise another plan. We just have to hope Malfoy isn't lying, and that he actually is helping Ron to last longer." As much as she hated to admitt it, Ginny did understand, and was also willing to do anything for her captured brother.

"Then let's do this."

"I got the ingrediants from Snape." Malfoy whispered when he passed the girls in the hallway. "Now we just need to make the potion. Meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner, and I'll give them to you." Hermione gave a short nod, and he brushed past.

"I'll come with you this time." Ginny assured her quietly. "There's no wasy you can carry all that stuff yourself." She cut in when Hermione started to protest. "I'm part of this plan too. I'm helping with this."

"Alright." Hermione submitted gratefully. "It'll be a comfort to have you there." Ginny smiled, and gave Hermione a hug.

"All the more reason for me to come." Hermione smiled in gratitude.

Ginny and Hermione all but ran to the Room of Requirement once dinner was over. Hermione nervously paced the length of the wall three times, then flung open the door that appeared there. Ginny ntered the room, right on her heels.

"We'er here." Hermione panted breathlesly. At Malfoy's questioning stare, Ginny decided she'd better explain her presence.

"I'm here to help Hermione carry the ingrediants, and make the potion." When his suspicious look held steady, she added further explanation. "It's my brother that this is concerning." He shrugged at that.

"I guess that makes sense." He admitted warily.

"She's as trustworthy as I am." Hermione assured him. "We just want this over as soon as possible."

"We can only have one 'Harry' go into the lair…"

"We have Harry's invisibility cloak." Ginny interupted him. "I'll be under it." What she didn't tell the others, was that she and Harry both planned to be under it.


	9. Rough Start

**i appologize for the long wait. i had this chapter written a long time ago, but would not let me upload it... and then i forgot... but it's here now, so enjoy. **

The hours slipped by slowly in the dark. Most of the timehe was unconscious, but in the short amount of time that he was awake, he spent with no light.

Being a prisoner of Voldemort wasn't very fun, Ron reflected. Not that he would've thought that it might have been at any other time. He couldn't complain, though. He got food, and all his worst nightmares were right there with him, so he had no paranoia to worry about.

The door opened slowly, and Draco walked in. "It has begun." His tone was menacing, and frightfully cold, but his message held hidden meaning. What he was telling Ron, was that the potion had begun to stew, and the plan was underway.

"Only a month left, then?" Ron asked quietly. Draco nodded. Ron aknowledged him, then prepared himself for the searing pain that burned through him seconds later. A picture of Hermione flashed through his mind.

"I'm coming." Her voice whispered through his thoughts, as he slipped into oblivion.

Draco slipped out of the prisoner's room. And let out a big sigh. He turned his steps to the main hall to report to his master. How much longer could he keep coming back empty handed? His excuse could only hold out a few more days at the most…

"Has he spoken?" Voldemort's voice rang out shrilly as Draco entered. He occluded his mind when he recognized the Dark Lord's leglimizing glare.

"Not yet." He replied. A spark of malice glinted in Voldemort's eye.

"If he doesn't speak by the end of the week, then you may want to find a better strategy." He looked thoughtful. "You have made certain his friends at school know?" Draco nodded. "Then it can only be so long before that _boy_ finds out." The word 'boy' practically shot out of his mouth like some nasty taste.

"Yes, sir." Draco agreed. He bowed, and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute, son." Lucius announced as he entered the hall. Draco froze. His father never called him 'son'. He was in trouble.

"What's the problem, Lucius?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Draco swallowed in anticipation.

"This prisoner seems too healthy." Lucius scathed. "If he's really as weak as you've reported…" He trailed off, and looked at Draco expectantly. Draco's mind was racing. How could he ever get out of this one?

"I gave the boy a potion." Snape intervened at the last moment. Draco started, then almost fainted from relief. He hadn't noticed the professor in the shadows at the back of the room. "I slipped it into his food. It makes him stronger. I figured we might as well make him last as long as we can. The longer he lives, the more torture he recieves, the sooner that Potter boy will be on our doorstep, begging for mercy. As soon as Weasley dies, Potter's reason for coming to us evaporates. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It slipped my mind." Draco almost dropped his guard. He was so lucky Snape was a good actor. He played along to complete the picture.

"So that's why he's been able to resist longer recently." HE faked wonder. "I had been curious about that." Lucius glared at him, all the fires of Hell burning in his eyes. Draco had managed to escape his punishment… again. Voldemort glanced at Draco as if he was the slowest idiiot ever to walk the earth, then turned to Severus.

"Well done." He congradulated him. "I hadn't thought of that." A glimmer of evil pleasure began to dance in Voldemort's eye. He would prolong that boy's suffering as long as he could. Draco caught a glimpse of the ecstacy that the Dark Lord was feelin, and shuddered. The man could be positively frightening when he wanted to be.


End file.
